Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7-2(-7n-8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 7 {-2(}\gray{-7n-8}{)} $ $ 7 + {14n+16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 14n + {7 + 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 14n + {23}$ The simplified expression is $14n+23$